


the youtuber next door

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 1 of 2 parts, M/M, Youtuber AU, this is cute to me idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: cyrus gets new neighbors, but they aren't as unknown as he thinks.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> part one of two!!!

Cyrus wasn’t doing much when he noticed. He saw the U-Haul park outside, and knew something was up.

When did the next door neighbors move out, anyway?

He never knew them personally. They had moved there as mysteriously as they left. He assumed they had gotten evicted, or something of that sort. They absolutely didn’t seem the type to have just...moved out.

His bedroom window had full view of the house next door, and seeming to be a family of four had moved in; considering he saw four people get out of cars.

From his view, there seemed to be a mom, dad, and a son and daughter. He didn’t think too much of it, it’s not like he was looking to be friends with the boy. The girl, maybe. Depending on her interests and age. 

The four disappeared into the house within a few minutes of taking boxes from the U-Haul. Cyrus watched them go in, then went back to his laptop, and to his schoolwork.

A few hours later, a group call from Buffy was made. Andi and Jonah, along with Cyrus, joined.

“Guys, quick! Mrs.M wants that stupid essay done by tomorrow, anybody else not finished? I don’t want to look like a loser when I have to email it unfinished.” Buffy panicked. 

“I finished.” Andi shrugged. 

“So did I.” Jonah said.

“I’m working on it right now,” Cyrus turned his camera to the computer screen. “Sucks to be you, Buff.” 

“Oh, shut it. I’ve been busy with basketball, track, and all the other schoolwork! I just forgot about this one!” She rambled.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jonah laughed. “Anyways, since Buffy obviously’s a procrastinator,” He joked. “What’s up with you guys? Anything new today?” 

Cyrus spoke up. “Someone moved in where that one couple was living next door to me. Seemed like their kids might be our age.”

“Oh! Sweet! New kids!” Andi smiled. 

“What’d they look like?” Buffy asked.

“Both blonde, a girl and a boy. Might be twins.” He looked back over to their house. “I think they might have almost finished moving in by now. The window across from mine shows that a light’s on. Must be a bedroom.” 

“Well, do they look like they’d be someone we could hang out with?” Andi hoped. “I’d hate for another Kira.” 

“The girl seemed to be smiley and stuff, so maybe her.” He shrugged. “But the boy looked all tough and he was wearing some sort of jersey. Probably Kira’s next boy toy, if you ask me.”

“Well, that’s one out of two!” Jonah piped up. “Plus, they might be in a different grade anyways.”

 

“True.” Buffy mused. “Well, I’m gonna at least attempt to get this essay started. See you guys!” She waved to her phone camera and then she left. 

“Bex is making dinner because Bowie’s gonna be home late. I should probably go, too.” Andi smiled before exiting. 

Jonah and Cyrus said their goodbyes, then they both ended as well. Cyrus looked out his window again and at the house. He could see who’s room it was, now. It was clearly the boy’s, it had basketball posters all over the walls, and they boy was sitting on his phone, on his bed. 

He looked familiar to Cyrus, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

That was, until, he set up a tripod.

TJ Kippen.

Of course, how had he not seen it? TJ Kippen was quite youtube-famous, and Jonah even watched him. He had seen some of the boy’s storytimes, but he watched his sister. Amber’s channel mostly. He had about 900k subscribers, and Cyrus was still quite in shock he had moved next door to him.

TJ Kippen was also his age. 16, and his sister, from what he remembered, was 17. 

TJ Kippen was also gay.  
That meant, not Kira’s boy toy, and since he was famous, maybe not even go to his school.

He watched in awe as TJ started the camera, and his face changed to a smile, waving and doing some sort of intro. 

Cyrus looked away for about 20 minutes. It was about 7 at night, when he heard TJ shout a, “hey, you live next door, huh?”

Cyrus froze. Was he talking to him? He looked over at TJ’s window, and TJ was staring straight at him. 

“Yeah, uh, aren’t you that YouTube guy?” Cyrus gulped, wanting to facepalm. YouTube guy, seriously?

“Yeah, uh, and you are?” TJ raised an eyebrow. 

“Cyrus. Goodman.” Cyrus smiled, nearly forgetting his last name. 

“Do you watch my videos or…?” TJ trailed off. 

“Uh, no, but my friends do. I watch your sister. I’ve seen a few of yours though.” Cyrus explained.

“Ah, cool.” TJ nodded. He gave a smile. “You seem cool. Mind if I come over to talk? I start school tomorrow. Do you go to Grant?”

TJ Kippen was going to Grant. “Yeah, I do. I would have assumed you’d be homeschooled.” 

“Nah, my parents don’t want to do that stuff, and only the good computer programs, in their eyes, cost money.” He explained, shrugging.

“But, uh, to answer your question earlier, yeah, um, the back door’s open.” Cyrus smiled at TJ, who disappeared from the window a few seconds later. 

Cyrus ran downstairs, and quickly opened the back door for TJ. “Hey. We meet again.” He joked, as TJ stepped in. 

“A cute boy invited me in.” TJ shrugged, as if what he just said was nothing. Cyrus blushed, just awkwardly smiling. 

“You seem to have no problem flirting with guys, you don’t even know if I’m gay or not.” Cyrus teased.

“Well, are you?” TJ raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Perhaps.”

“See, I don’t know about you, but my gaydar is great.” TJ laughed, and the two walked upstairs to Cyrus’ bedroom. 

“Well, I’ll have you know, I do not have a very great gaydar until someone actually comes out.” Cyrus smiled, sitting on his bed.

“And that means?” TJ questioned, his infamous smirk plastered across his face.

“When someone says they’re gay or something, I then realize how obvious it was they are, when they say it.” Cyrus shrugged, laying back.

“Makes sense, in a way.”

“Yeah.” Cyrus chuckled softly, as TJ layed next to him. They were about 3 feet apart on his bed. 

“Aren’t you dating that one guy? Reed, whats-his-face?”

“We broke up before I posted my last video of the Rainbow Rally, so about 2 weeks ago.” TJ explained, sighing. “He explained it on his channel. You must not watch him.” 

“Don’t wanna. Like I said, I’m more of the type to watch your sister.” He shrugged. 

The Rainbow Rally was a festival/convention type of thing for LGBTQ youtubers. Reed, Amber, and TJ were the youtubers Cyrus had seen go, and it seemed like fun, except he couldn’t go; He was in no way famous.

“So, you’re more of her style of vlogging, huh?” TJ raised an eyebrow. “Eh, my vlogs and storytimes aren’t that fun anyways.”

“No, I’ve seen your videos. They aren’t that bad.” Cyrus smiled warmly.

TJ opened his phone and checked the time. “Ah, but alas, I must go home.” He said a bit dramatically, making Cyrus giggle.

“Bye, TJ.” Cyrus played back just as dramatically. “As we part ways, I do dream we meet again.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) i actually liked writing this, though it took me a while, a few class periods, and one computer crash. hope you enjoy tho second and (maybe) last part!

Months had gone by, and Cyrus and TJ were very close friends. A little too close for just friends, if you asked Amber.

Cyrus had been in a bit of TJ’s videos, but still no channel of his own.

All of TJ’s fans knew Cyrus was also gay, and most wished they were a couple. TJ and Cyrus had even made a video reading cringey fanfiction.

It was time for the next Rainbow Rally by now, and Cyrus knew TJ and Amber were going. 

What he didn’t know was he was too.

“You want me to..what now?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. TJ had just invited him to come, and usually people invited their significant other to such. He was shocked.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun! I know you’re not my boyfriend or anything, but my fans kinda like you and all. Also, since Reed and I broke up at Rainbow Rally last year, maybe me and you could reverse the system.” And, you know, get together at Rainbow Rally, but TJ didn’t add that. He was absolutely sure Cyrus didn’t like him the way he liked him.

Cyrus shrugged. “I mean, I guess I’ll go.”

TJ’s eyes lit up. “Great! It’s on Monday, start packing!” He grabbed Cyrus’ hand and pulled him down the steps and to Cyrus’ house. 

Both boys asked Cyrus’ parents if he could go on the week long trip with them, and the Kippens insisted on paying for the plane ride, but the Goodmans refused to agree. They ended up paying for their own son’s airline ticket, as they usually did.

The day had finally come, and they were waiting at the Kippen’s private airport. Turns out, Mr. and Mrs.Kippen are mighty rich. Which would make sense; both kippen kids being highly famous and Mr.Kippen himself running a high maintenance company.

They boarded no problem; both boys sat next to each other, the family on their way to Cali.

When they arrived, it only took about 45 minutes to leave the airport and head to the hotel, where Cyrus was rooming with TJ. TJ uploaded the first day vlog later that night, which mainly consisted of the airport, the plane, and unpacking. And, of course, what TJ’s fans called Tyrus Moments.  
Cyrus got first pick of the beds, choosing the one closest to the window. The next morning, TJ attempted to wake him up to go and meet fans that paid for tickets, but Cyrus refused to get up at 7am on a Tuesday he didn’t have school. So TJ went down and signed autographs by himself.

Cyrus promised TJ he would be down for the second autograph signing, (because according to TJ, people were asking for Cyrus’ autograph as well.) which was at 3pm. TJ didn’t come back until 1pm, exhausted from autograph signing, taking pictures, and the small party rave they had. 

Cyrus was still laying in bed, on his phone, when TJ curled up next to Cyrus tiredly. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Cyrus.

Eventually, TJ spoke through a yawn. “I’m gonna...take a nap...set an alarm please…”

Cyrus blushed and nodded as the taller boy dug his head into Cyrus’ chest. This wasn’t platonic, he wasn’t dumb. Did TJ think of it that way, though? Maybe TJ just became clingy at these type of things?

 

Whatever, Cyrus thought. He set the alarm as told, and got TJ up when it went off.

The two walked downstairs together, TJ getting nearly bombarded by fans. A few were shocked to see Cyrus and TJ there together, immediately asking if they were finally dating. Both boys replied with a no, but both wished they didn’t have to.

They got to TJ’s booth, and people lined up, asking for autographs on merch, headshots, anything. One even asked TJ to sign their arm. Which, he refused, and they just had him sign their hoodie instead. Quite a few asked for Cyrus’ autograph, to his surprise. 

There was another few events, like a giant balloon rain type thing, except each balloon had a youtuber or celebrity who was there’s name on it, and if you caught it, you spent an hour with them.

TJ and Cyrus (well, TJ, but Cyrus tagged along due to TJ and the fan’s request) got to spend time with a 14 year old girl, Alexa. She was real sweet, and they took a few pictures for her instapic. She was also a part of their vlog for that day.

By the time they went back to their hotel room, TJ collapsed, yet again, on Cyrus’ bed, and whipped out his laptop from his bag. Cyrus layed on TJ’s bed, to which TJ nearly whined out, “Come backkk, it’s lonely over hereee!” So Cyrus went back to his own bed.

Cyrus tried to keep distance, not wanting TJ to think he wanted this, which he did, but TJ pulled him closer and cuddled him as he edited the vlog that would go up that night.  
It was about 8 at night, and TJ turned to Cyrus. “Hey, I want you to look over tonight’s vlog.” He smiled.

What Cyrus didn’t know, was TJ finished editing an hour ago.

TJ took out his earbuds and handed the computer to Cyrus. The video started off with “For the greatest person in my life, Cyrus Goodman.”

He looked at TJ in confusion, then looked back to the laptop screen. It was a video of TJ now, and he started speaking.

“Hey, boy next door, it’s TJ. You know, your best friend.” The video TJ had said, waving awkwardly to the camera. “I made this video to tell you something. I don’t know when I’ll be showing this, hopefully The Rainbow Rally if you choose to come with me, but other then that, I don’t know.

“When I met you, Cy, I honestly thought living next to you would make moving from the big city a little better. And, I was right, for once. I remember when you told your friends you lived next door to me, ‘the youtuber’, you called me. Yeah, you had your window open so I heard the whole conversation. It was cute.

“Then, I met them myself. They were so nice, and didn’t treat me like a celebrity. They treated me like a normal being. So thank you for that. But, that’s not what I made this video to tell you. I wanted to tell you I love you.”

Cyrus looked at TJ in shock. “Keep watching!” TJ whispered, turning the laptop to face Cyrus more.

“I’m too much of a wimp to tell you this myself, but yeah, I love you. I have a big stupid crush on you. It’s dorky, I know, to make a video to ask you out. What is this, Everything Sucks? Kate and Luke? Besides that, I really, really like you, Cyrus, and, will you be my boyfriend?”

The video ended there, and Cyrus was sitting in shock. TJ closed the laptop, turning Cyrus towards him. “So, uh, will you?”

Cyrus gave a watery smile. “Yes, I will.”

TJ then felt bolder than ever, putting his hand on the back of Cyrus’ neck and pulling him in, their lips colliding.

It wasn’t Cyrus’ first kiss; nor was it TJ’s. It didn’t have the butterflies, fireworks, or anything. But, it felt right. Both boys had been waiting for this moment for so long, and it had finally come.

TJ was the youtuber, and Cyrus was the boy next door.


End file.
